The Children of Green Knowe
Description Toseland, who prefers to go by Tolly than any other nickname, comes to live with his great grandmother in their ancient family home one rainy day. Tolly has a great imagination to occupy his time, and soon he looks for ghosts from the past. All the while he listens to stories of the three ghosts: Toby, Alexander, and Linnet, and even finds some of their belongings and makes friends with them. Reader's Reviews 1 This is a great story of imagination and family love. Tolly enjoys his great grandmother's stories about their ancestors and eventually becomes best friends with the ghosts. When he is all alone or bored, he notices the world around him looks dull, but then the magic of the past brings the present to life. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age The house has ghosts, that are their friendly ancestors. Toseland thinks his great grandmother could be a witch when he first comes to Green Knowe and one of the characters in their stories of Green Knowe's history really was a witch, who turned a Noah shaped tree into a demon tree, called Green Noah. One of the gardeners in their history was an alcoholic. Characters Oldknow Family (There are several family members who share the same names; to simplify this list the names are repeated accordingly but the characters are not. They are listed from the longest ago to the current time.) In the Stories *''Grandparents'' **Mrs. Oldknow *''Parents'' **Captain Oldknow **mother *''Children'' **Aubrey Oldknow **Toby Oldknow **Alexander Oldknow **Linnet Oldknow Current Time/ Stories *''Grandparents of Oldest Surviving Member'' **Sir Toseland Oldknow **his wife *''Parents of Oldest Surviving Member'' **Alexander Oldknow *''Oldest Surviving Member'' **Great Grandmother Oldknow (AKA: Granny, Linnet) *''Grandparents'' **Toseland Oldknow *''Parents'' **Linnet (deceased) **stepmother **father *''Children'' **Toseland (AKA: Toto, Towser, Tolly) Green Knowe Gardeners There was always a Boggis family member gardening at Green Knowe. In order chronologically: *Mr. Boggis (the drinker) *unmentioned children of Mr. Boggis *current Mr. Boggis *Mr. Boggis' son (deceased) *Mr. Boggis' grandson (deceased) *Mr. Boggis' granddaughter *Percy Boggis Unrelated Characters *two unnamed women *Miss Spudd *Miss Spudd's father *taxidriver *Petronella *Black Ferdie (AKA Tom Softly) *Ivy Softly *the King *Gabrieli McTavish *Father Patrick Animals *Feste-horse *Bucephalus-horse *Neptune-fish *Watt-hare *Truepenny *Orlando-dog *Hedgeprickles *peacock Other *St. Christopher and baby Jesus-statue *Green Noah-demon tree Setting Local Area *Penny Soaky **Green Noah (called Green Knowe in the past) ***Music Room *Potto Fen *Greatchurch *"Joyous Gard" Around the World *Far East *Australia **Botany Bay *Holland *Spain *Germany *Burma Allusions *Aesop's Fables *Cupid *Death *Great Plague *Noah's Family **Noah **Mrs. Noah **Ham **Shem **Japheth If you like this you might like *Other books in this series: The Chimneys of Green Knowe, The River at Green Knowe, A Stranger at Green Knowe, An Enemy at Green Knowe, and The Stones of Green Knowe. External Links *Add external links here Category:Green Knowe Chronicles Category:Fantasy Category:Articles with an excess of redlinks Category:Ghosts Category:1954